Timeless Wishes - Undertale
by dersitePrince
Summary: No matter how many timelines are reset, if you're a goat boy named Asriel, you'll feel everything as if it happened anyways. He's been holding back to long. It's time. Time to give it up and say something. Friskriel and crack Torisans. T fro questionable words and actions.
**So, as I promised, UT oneshot. On the road, let's go. Frisk and Asriel both eighteen. Post-pacifist, spoilers ahead. No headcanon, I swear. Frisk is male in my headcanon.**

* * *

Asriel tossed and turned in his bed. The night terrors, again. He couldn't go back to being a flower, dammit. He had a feeling inside of him, a feeling he couldn't shake. But it was good. It was _love._

Not "Level of Violence," love, but the feeling. Rather, he was _in_ love. It was total ecstasy. Cloud freaking Nine. He didn't feel this as a flower. He hoped and prayed that nothing would be reset. He couldn't take that. That would bruttally batter his emotions.

Frisk was always gentle, kind, and loving. She always knew what someone was thinking, and how to deal with it. She convinced him to go to the surface with everyone. He still couldn't belive he was here.

He continued tossing and turning, unable to shake these damnable nightmares of going back to Flowey. If that happened, he'd end it all then and there, as there wouldn't be a will for him to live anymore. Not that it all mattered anyways. Frisk promised not to reset, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Ah, well. Nothing he could do to get rid of them. He _could_ tell Frisk how he felt, but what if she didn't return the feeling? Things would just be awkward between the two of them. He couldn't live with that.

But Frisk is very understanding, he internally argued. Yes, but things still wouldn't be the same. You don't date someone who rejected you, do you?

These arguments went on for hours, always in "keep your big mouth shut." He wished he could muster up the courage to say something. He talked to her normally like it was no big deal. What was so different this time?

 _HE HAD EVERYTHING TO LOSE, THAT'S WHAT._

Sure, he said dumb things to her all the time, but this would be something that wasn't supposed to be taken lightly like everything else he said.

* * *

Frisk sat up in bed, watching Asriel struggle to rest. He was asleep, that was for sure, but he didn't rest anymore. Ever since two years ago on his sixteenth birthday. It's hard to watch a loved one fall into insanity. Night terrors were the beginning. If they're dealt with, they can easily be changed from the path their on. So she promised herself and Asriel that she'd ask him in the morning.

She should've done so a long time ago, to be honest. Insomnia usually comes next. But that was never a problem for Asriel. Just the night terrors. Frisk needed to sleep, though. Tomorrow was gonna be big, but when wasn't it? She and Asriel were gonna meet up with Sans and Papyrus to go see _Captain America: C_ _ivil War._ Papyrus had been raving about seeing it for weeks.

She honestly wanted an excuse to get out of the house with her friends, more hopefully a one-to-one with Asriel. But she'd take what she could get. She _did_ have more than one friend, after all.

Frisk then had an idea. Just incase anything goes wrong tomorrow,

 _The hopefulness that you will help Asriel, it feels you with determination._

Even though technically this'd be breaking her promise to not reset, Asriel had been asking for her not to do a _true reset._ But a promise was a promise. Dammit. That was pointless... But not like he'd know... Right?

* * *

The next day, Asriel got up sluggishly out of bed. He'd slept 'til ten o'clock. Dammit, he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry. He quickly dressed himself, and ran downstairs to grab a snack before headin to meet Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus at the movies. But Frisk was sitting at the table. What?

"Uh, Frisk? Aren't we supposed to be at the movies in like, ten minutes?" Asriel inquired, obviously confused, as the movie started at 10:15.

"I would say yes," Frisk began, "But that'd only be true two hours from now. Look at the clock."

Asriel looked at the wall clock. _Eight o'clock_ _._ But how? The bedroom clock read ten o'clock.

"I see you're confused. Please elaborate on why," Frisk said.

"The clock in the bedroom read ten o'clock."

"Oh, I set that ahead."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't sleep in and be late. Also..." Frisk trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Um, what have you been dreaming about lately, Dreemurr boy?" Frisk giggled softly, enjoying the pun she had attempted to make.

"Um, I," Asriel stammered. He didn't want to say anything directly, his fears of not speaking to Frisk again told him.

"I've been having night terrors. About... About it all being reset," He lied.

"Oh. Asriel, I can assure you I wouldn't do that. I'm your friend, remember? I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Thanks, for that, Frisk," Asriel said, feeling a bit better even if that truly wasn't the main problem. It was still a problem, but not truly what he dreamt about.

"Well, I guess we should both get ready. Given _I_ still need to eat."

"Alright. Meet you there?"

"See you there."

* * *

Asriel quickly ate, changed, and brushed his fur and teeth. He was excited to see this movie, probably just as much as the next guy, unless that next guy was Papyrus.

Papyrus absolutely _adored_ superhero movies, while mostly _Marvel_ , since he had learned the difference between what's good and bad (I swear, I'm basing this off my opinions, no hate plz) and while _DC_ had a breakthrough once in awhile, they mostly only bore rotten fruit.

Asriel figured _Captain America: Civil War_ was going to be another Marvel masterpiece, like the one he had most recently seen _The Avengers._ He still needed to see the sequel, though. There were actually quite a few movies he needed to catch up on, such as _Antman_ and _Deadpool_. But that could wait.

In his mind, he was hyping up the movie as he biked down there. He didn't want to drive, and the theater wasn't too far down the way. Frisk had left ages ago, obviously wanting to make sure she was early to get the tickets. He'd have to thank her for yet another thing.

He quickly biked down the street, and into the movie theater parking lot and over to the bike rack. He locked up his bike tightly to make sure it wasn't stolen. He'd have no other way home than walking if it was.

He met Frisk just outside. Punctual as always.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Did you get the tickets?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I would've forgotten."

"No problema, amigo."

"Heh..."

At this point it was the waiting game. Papyrus and Sans would be arriving any minute at this point. Papyrus wouldn't miss it for the world, and Sans didn't trust his younger brother to make the trip to meet here alone. He wanted to see it anyways so he could find new jokes to make. "The old funnybone jokes are getting kinda old," he said.

They both arrived shortly. Sans had rode in Papyrus's car to make it easier to transport back. Otherwise, he would've rode on his personal transporter.

"Heya," Sans greeted.

"Are you all ready to see the greatest movie of all time?" Papyrus asked, hyping it up even more.

"I suppose," Frisk replied.

"Heck yeah," Asriel said.

"Well then, let's do this, shall we?" Sans suggested.

"Frisk, the tickets, please," Papyrus said, holding his hand out to take the tickets.

"Sure, buddy," Frisk siad, giving the tickets to Papyrus.

"Wowie! I can hardly wait! Can you guys?" an ecstatic Papyrus asked.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone came out of the theater, discussing the movie. Their favorite parts, theories, et cetra.

"Well, I suppose we should all get going," Sans suggested.

"I suppose," Frisk added, and pulled Asriel's ear right next to her. She whispered "Don't go anywhere. I'm trying to get them to leave."

"Welp, guess we'll be seein' ya," Sans said.

"Yeah. See ya!" Frisk said, smiling.

Sans and Paprus got in the car and headed off. Asriel stood there, wondering what Frisk wanted him to stay for.

"What is it, Frisk?" he asked.

"Asriel, I know you were lying to me earlier. What is really up with you?"

Asriel sighed. He couldn't avoid his feelings forever. But, he put up his best.

"I just- I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" He was scrambling for the right words. He didn't want Frisk to worry, but at the same time he didn't want to talk about his problems.

"See you at home," he said, running off to grab his bike. He unlocked it and walked it away a bit from the rack. He got on and rode out of the parking lot.

 _Dammit,_ he though, _I can't keep from telling Frisk forever. She'll find out eventually._ Now, a reset was sounding a bit more appealing to him. He wouldn't have to hold this in anymore. But he still couldn't bear the thought.

He turned it over in his mind. He should tell her. Set his fears aside, and just get it off his chest. But, he still couldn't shake the thought of things not being the same in a terrible way. He wracked his mind, searching for what to do. He finally decided that he had the courage to say something.

* * *

He made his way up the driveway and parked his bike in the backyard. He was breathing heavier. Not from a tiring ride, no, not at all. It was a short, easy ride. He was about to do something he had deemed incorrect and stupid many times before. Why the hell was he contradicting himself on so many levels? No one else ever did that, to his knowledge.

No one was home. _Phew._ He pulled out his key and unlocked the door for himself. He could be alone when it happened. Public spaces, even if his home was technically a _private_ space, he still thought it public when his mom was home. Now that thought was in his mind, where was she?

He checked his phone. _No texts._ She always texted him when she wasn't going to be home. He texted her _"Where are you?_ " and waited. Ten minutes later, he picked his phone up and dialed he number. _Once. Twice. Thrice._ _Voicemail. Dammit._ He didn't bother leaving a message. He hung up and dialed Frisk.

 _"Hello?"_ Frisk's voice came.

"Frisk, where are you?"

 _"Um, I am at the corner of Happy and Healthy."_ Frisk giggled through the phone.

"Frisk, I'm serious."

 _"Look, I took a wrong turn and don't know where I am."_

"Do you know the street name?"

 _"No, sorry. It's scratched out."_

"Oh my God... Frisk, I'm coming to get you."

 _"Why?"_

"I've been there before, you will not like it. Just stay put, okay?"

 _"Okay."_

Asriel hung up, grabbed his keys and jumped in the car. He sped five miles over the speed limit, but this was a crisis. He couldn't find his mom, and Frisk was in a very dangerous part of town. How she didn't know it existed was beyond him, but obviously not the plot. It's probably beyond you as well.

He tapped the steering wheel, overly nervous. What if something had happened to either Frisk or his mom? Should he have brought some type of weapon? These and many more questions rang through his head at the same time. He tried reassuring himself that they could take care of themselves, but that didn't help.

* * *

Frisk leaned against the sign pole. Checking the time every so often. How did she not know this place existed and Asriel did? He also sounded very terrified over the phone. _He shouldn't have anything to worry about,_ she though, _I can take care of myself. Perhaps he needs me for something?_

She thought about every possibility. She heared tires screeching, and was tempted to check it out, but before she could, she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm and pull her. She squealed, only to meet the face of Asriel.

"What the hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Frisk scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm in a hurry."

"Why?"

"I don't know where Toriel is."

 _Toriel._ Asriel only used her name in serious situations.

"Did you get a text from her saying she was going anywhere?"

"No."

"Did you text her?"

"Yes."

"Did she reply?"

"No."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, I got voicemail. Now, c'mon," Asriel said, growing impatient.

"Asriel," Frisk said in a soothing voice. "She's my mom, too. I just want to know what you've tried."

"And that's fine. I just-"

"Shoosh, I wasn't done. Look, should she not turn up by tomorrow, we'll go to the police."

"Okay."

"For now, we'll just ask around and see if anyone's-"

Frisk's phone began ringing. She took it out and looked at the number. _Papyrus._

 _"Hello? Frisk?"_ his voice rang.

"Yes, Papyrus?"

 _"Um, have you seen Sans? He said he was going to Grillby's when we got home and he usually comes back after about a half hour. I'm really worried."_

"Oh, my. Well, um, we were gonna ask you a similar question. But, no, I have not seen him sorry."

 _"_ _Oh, well, sorry for bothering you."_

"Papyrus, you don't have to apologize. Have you seen Toriel since the movie, per chance?"

 _"In fact, I have! Nyeh heh heh!"_

"When?"

 _"Just as Sans was leaving, Ms. Toriel was about to ring our doorbell! She asked Sans about being ready for something."_

"Uh, thanks Papyrus. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Frisk hung up, fearing telling Asriel what she theorized what was happening. She also hung up, not wanting to tell Papyrus that Sans hadn't gone to Grillby's, but instead, possibly a date with Toriel.

"So?" Asriel asked, unable to stand the tension.

"I- I- I can't tell you where she is, but I can give you an idea."

"And that is...?"

"I d- don't think you wanna know."

"Frisk, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I- I think she went on a date..."

"With...?" Asriel wanted to know who his mom had the hots for, so he could tease her about it.

"With, uh, S- Sans." Frisk braced herself for Asriel's wrath. He look stunned.

"Wh- wha...?"

* * *

Asriel was completely petrified. His mom and... Sans? That was so wrong on so many levels. His mom couldn't date one of his friends. That wasn't right.

"Asriel, I- I didn't say that was happening for sure!" Frisk said, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Just... Get in the car."

The whole ride home was silent. Asriel had that look on his face that he'd just seen a ghost. It was always a possibility. A weird one, but always possible. Everything started making more and more sense the more and more he thought about it. She didn't answer because she didn't know what to say, she didn't text him to keep it quiet, but at the same time worried him.

He'd have to confront her about that when she got home. But this was absurd, he internally argued, Toriel hadn't dropped any hints, or said anything about the matter. She would normally ask him about his love life before diving into anything first. He knew his mom. Or at least, he thought he did.

Asriel pulled up in the driveway, and unlocked the door. No one was home, still. Well, he thought, he'd have some alone time with Frisk.

"Hey, uh, Frisk?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Could you come upstairs with me?"

"Um, why?"

"I have something I want to tell you... In private."

"Why not right here? No one's home.

"Um, I, just, it feels more comfortable that way. Someone could walk in any second, y'know?"

"Yeah. I get it."

They both ran upstairs and into the room they shared. Asriel closed and locked the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He was sweating bullets.

"Uh, Asriel, why'd you lock the door? You're acting really weird."

Asriel had that look on his face. The one that told Frisk hes was nervous, and terrified of whatever was going to happen next.

"Frisk, there's something I've needed to tell you for a long time," his voice shaky, looking like he'd pass out any second now.

"Yes? Spit it out, Asriel."

"I- I- I love you."

"I love you too, Asriel."

"No, Frisk, not like that. As in, _in_ love with you." He was gonna tear up any moment now. He knew what was coming. _I'm sorry, Asriel. I don't feel the same way_ , his mind screamed in Frisk's voice.

"Oh," she was blushing now. "Now that I think about it, I guess I feel the same way."

 _Wait, what? The hell?_

Asriel was blushing now. Hard. Frisk made her way towards him, staring longingly into his eyes. She wanted something. And she intended to get it. Now they were face to face. Frisk snaked her arms around Asriel's stomach, leaning her face forward and grazing his lips with hers.

But she wasn't done there. She pushed him onto his bed, getting on top of him and forcing him to lay flat on his back.

"Why so tense?" she asked in a seductive voice. "Relax."

She leaned in again, kissing him deeper this time. Asriel returned her kiss with full force. At this point, they just let their arms wander around each other's body, each feeling up their partner. They pulled apart briefly for air.

Asriel flipped Frisk, taking her by surprise and getting on top.

"Oh ho. Getting a bit **Frisk** y, are we?"

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with Sans, Frisk."

They let no more words pass between them before they locked lips again. They were both at complete ecstasy. Asriel ran his hands along Frisk's hips, and she moaned.

"Asriel, don't stop," Frisk said through muffling kisses.

Asriel let his hands wander up her shirt. They weren't going to go too far, as they wanted to do this safely, but Asriel's curiosity go the better of him. Her skin was so soft.

Their whole spiel continued late into the night. Neitjer tiring from the burning passion between them. They continued to make out, not having a care in the world. Toriel had come home and gotten in the bed hours ago, never attempting to enter the room for fear of disturbing the two. After long enough, they finally broke apart, each breathing heavily.

"That was fun, huh?" Frisk asked.

"Hell yes."

"What should we do next?"

"Given it's almost midnight, we should probably go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

So, they each fell asleep in each other's arms, not to wake until late noon tomorrow.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated, along with story suggestions. Enjoyed the story, send me a PM and let me know! I'll write a sequel if enough people like it enough!**


End file.
